


chatterbox

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, poor mattsun gets blueballed lmfao, sitcom levels of coincidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sometimes, the best way to wave goodbye to the christmas season is by eating your boyfriend out until the clock strikes midnight





	chatterbox

**Author's Note:**

> merry xmas im horny!

“It’ll only be Christmas for another forty-five minutes,” Matsukawa drummed his fingers against Hanamaki’s thigh, “And I haven’t had Christmas dinner, yet.”

Hanamaki grappled for the remote, pausing ‘The Most Extreme’ and turning onto his back to look his boyfriend in the face, “If you’re trying to talk me into getting food, it’s not working.”

Matsukawa didn’t bother answering him, instead taking advantage of the change in position to bury his face in Hanamaki’s neck. A few open-mouthed kisses later, ‘The Most Extreme’ was back on and Matsukawa was resigned in the knowledge that he’d be having sex with Animal Planet in the background. Hanamaki’s head was tipped back ever so slightly, though, and his fingers were curled into Matsukawa’s shirt, so clearly the attention was appreciated. Taking that as permission to continue, he moved away to push Hanamaki’s tee shirt up to kiss the indentations left by his binder around his ribs.

“Why do sharks have so many fucking teeth?” Hanamaki asked after Matsukawa’s hand replaced his mouth, creeping up to shamelessly grope the swell of his chest, “They eat seals and shit, they don’t need seven rows of teeth.”

“I dunno, babe,” He shifted back up to lie behind him, unintentionally dragging his shirt up further, “Don’t their teeth fall out all the time?”

“Maybe.” Hanamaki ‘hmmmed,’ then decided it didn’t matter enough to think about further, turning on his side again to make Matsukawa spoon him, “You’re missing a golden opportunity to feel me up some more, bee-tee-double-you.”

Time was a’wasting, and Makki was right, so Matsukawa moved along. His wandering hand left the underside of Hanamaki’s shirt, instead worming its way past the waistband of his sweatpants. Then he paused, nosing at Hanamaki’s neck again and waiting for consent before he tried to continue. To entertain himself while he waited, he devoted energy to leaving an ugly red mark under his jaw.

“Are you actually about to finger me while I watch lions attack people, Mattsun?” Hanamaki’s voice was teasing, but he kicked a leg over Matsukawa’s with some difficulty, bending his knee, “If you need me to move more, tell me.”

“I did say I wanted my Christmas dinner, Makki. Gotta prepare my meal before I dig in,” Matsukawa found the waistband of his underwear next, slipping his fingers below. Licking his lips, he curled only his middle finger to rub back and forth over Hanamaki’s clit, a preview of what was to come. As expected, he was rewarded a miniscule cant of Hanamaki’s hips. 

“Does that feel good?” Pressing an unfairly chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, Matsukawa changed the movement of his finger to rub little circles instead.

“Shut the hell up, you know it does.” Hanamaki elbowed him in the ribs, eyes remaining on the TV screen.

“Stroke my ego a little.” Matsukawa’s fingers practically strolled lower, smearing the wetness gathered there, “I like hearing how talented I am.”

“Fuck you.” Hanamaki rocked down on his fingers, “Making me do all the work.”

“Stay still and you won’t have to, you impatient asshole,” Matsukawa couldn’t help but smile at him, forefinger curling down to slide slowly and carefully inside.

Hanamaki’s sharp inhale and subsequent shaky exhale was like something out of a dream. Unfortunately, the lion on screen roared and drowned out the following utterance of his name. Were he a weaker man, the TV would be off and their neighbors would be calling 911 to file a noise complaint. That being said, Matsukawa was on a mission to spoil his boyfriend, and he intended to succeed. 

“Hey, Makki,” His middle finger joined the action, thumb resuming the rubbing of slow circles over Hanamaki’s clit, “Guess what.”

“What.” Any inflection suggesting Hanamaki was asking was lost in the hiccup of his voice. 

Fingers curling sharply, Matsuhana dipped his head once again to kiss the slope of Hanamaki’s neck, “I love you.”

“Shut the hell up,” Hanamaki tipped his head back, grabbing at the pillow propped against the couch’s arm, “You’re the fucking worst.”

The breathless tone of his voice damn near made Matsukawa giggle as he withdrew his fingers in favor of rolling Hanamaki onto his back. Any complaints received were heard only by the neighbors on the opposing sides of their thin walls, much to said neighbors’ immense disdain. Hanamaki’s sweatpants were tugged down to his ankles with his permission, thighs quickly peppered with the beginnings of bruises. It was all too time consuming, and Hanamaki was getting restless.

“Twenty minutes, Mattsun, better pick up the pace,” He tugged at Matsukawa’s curls, fingernails scratching lightly at his scalp, “Or are you not hungry anymore?”

Ever the jokester, Matsukawa moved back up to kiss him on the lips, hand curled at his hip, “I’m _starving_.”

“Then please, please eat me out before I get bored and rewind the TV so we can watch a pride of lions massacre a wildebeest,” Hanamaki turned his head to cut short the building make out session, “And then neither of us’ll be horny.”

“Speak for yourself, I don’t think anything could suck the blood away from my dick right now,” Matsukawa pecked the corner of his mouth, then moved back down between his legs.

“You’re so gross.” Hanamaki crossed his ankles behind Matsukawa’s shoulders.

Without further ado, Matsukawa returned to his softcore torment, sucking red and purple hickies over the smooth surface of Hanamaki’s thighs. With every kiss, he drew closer to his crotch, savoring the annoyed huffs of air his teasing earned him. Then, as he adjusted Hanamaki’s legs atop his shoulders, he spoke a final time, “Itadakimasu.”

As he swiped his tongue over Hanamaki’s clit, lips sealing around it and his dominant hand creeping up to provide backup, both bruised thighs closed around his head with the intent to crush his skull like a grape. He let them stay there for a bit, flicking his tongue to distract from the temporary discomfort of his fingers pushing back in. Hanamaki groaned audibly, and Matsukawa flicked his tongue again, spreading his fingers centimeter by centimeter. If the stretch hurt, Hanamaki never said a word, nor did his face indicate it when Matsukawa peered up at him. Hanamaki’s eyebrows were pinched together, mouth fallen open, and eyelids drooping. The sight was mesmerizing, so mesmerizing that Matsukawa slacked off enough to reap a heel to the space between his shoulder blades. He pulled his mouth back.

“I love you so much,” He mumbled against Hanamaki’s hip, “God, I’m so in love with you, it’s so stupid.”

Hanamaki shuddered underneath him, either from the words, the curling and stroking of Matsukawa’s fingers, or both. By then his thighs were hardly even squeezing, easily shoved open. The tremble of his voice when he responded went directly to the coil of heat in Matsukawa’s gut.

“I love you, too,” Hanamaki’s fingers were gentle in his hair, practically caressing it, “You goddamn idiot.”

As much as Matsukawa wanted to kiss him stupid until they were both blue in the face, he decided that Hanamaki had waited long enough. Plus, obviously, December 26th was only seven minutes away and he really wanted to be able to say he gave his boyfriend an orgasm for Christmas. So, instead of licking the inside of Hanamaki’s teeth, his tongue wedged itself between his fingers. A deliciously choked-out sound tore from Hanamaki’s throat, muffled halfway through by the palm of his hand. Oh, how Matsukawa wished he could hear it unhindered. Life wasn’t fair, however, and his boyfriend needed to come, so Matsukawa buckled down and got to work.

In no time at all, Hanamaki quivered under his ministrations, toes curling and fingernails biting into his boyfriend’s scalp. Praise such as “that’s it” and “oh god” made it out between breathy groans and hums. Matsukawa had been in that exact position enough times to know when and how to scale back properly; Makki liked it when he slowed down, but didn’t stop until he was completely done. There was still another moment for him to impress, so he curved his fingers up to the spot he’d memorized, admiring the absolutely pornographic moan he got in response. The muscles in Hanamaki’s thighs spasmed, so Masukawa’s fingers, still slick, curled around his hip, pressing it into the couch cushion to keep him still. Moans dissolved into mindless murmurs as Matsukawa licked up and down, successfully cleaning up any mess that was left behind, thumb rubbing back and forth on his hip bone. 

“11:59,” Hanamaki was still panting, “You barely made it in time, babe.” 

Matsukawa sat up, after moving Makki’s legs off his shoulders, wiping his mouth and very quickly going in for a kiss. Clearly, all of their good luck ran out when Hanamaki came, because someone pounded on the door. Matsukawa guess that it was their neighbor across the hall.

“If you get it, I’ll blow your back out after I take a piss and regain the use of my legs,” Makki used all of his muscles to sit up enough to kiss Matsukawa on the mouth, smile all too sly.

“But, Makki, what if it’s the cops coming to take me away for slaying your-” Matsukawa was interrupted by another round of pounding and a peal of laughter from Hanamaki.

“Go get the door, stupid,” Makki kissed him one more time, moving back to be sitting up straight.

“Guess what.” Matsukawa ignored the door, shuffling right back into his boyfriend’s personal space.

“You love me?” Makki reclined, face a pleasant rose color.

“I love you,” He kissed the tip of his nose, “More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> their poor fucking neighbors


End file.
